Laments Of The Champions
by E. Linnet
Summary: ...Of the World. Hey, what can I say? They felt musical. [New chapter Punk Rock 101... Pirates way]
1. KING OF THE WORLD!

Swann's Note: My friend dared me to write this. So, here it is. Sung to We Are The Champions, obviously…my version of 'We Are The Champions', POTC style :P aka: Another, "Couldn't resist, mate."

Disclaimer: Walt Disney…would be in hysterics if he saw this. Thus, I am not, nor do have any relation to, POTC. Well, if I did…maniacal laughter

I've paid my debts (Well, most of them…)

Rum after rum

She burned it all

And I committed no crime! (Really! I didn't even steal her earrings!)

And bad mistakes…

Yeah, I made a few…erm…a lot.

I've had my share of being eaten alive

Don't wanna relive that.

But…

I Am Captain Jack Sparrow, My Mates!

And I keep on fighting

Till the end (Which was very slimy)

I am Captain Jack Sparrow

Don't forget the Captain part!

No time for landlubbers cuz I am Jack Sparrow!-KING OF THE WORLD!

I've taken my falls

And my runs too (being toasted alive…uck)

I brought myself infamous famous-ness and a few slaps, too

I thank Giselle for that (And probably Elizabeth any day now…)

But it's been no bottle of rum

No pleasure ride

I consider it a challenge, escaping the beastie

But, of course, I didn't loose…

I am Captain Jack Sparrow, my mates!

And I keep on FIGHTING

Till the end (Ew…beastie guts…)

I am Captain JACK SPARROW

Yeah, I AM CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW

No time for landlubbers cuz I am Jack Sparrow-**_KING OF THE WORLD!_**

Swann: Heehee.Points to sugar Blame that.


	2. The Believer

Swann's Note: Davy Jones is feeling musical and singing about his lost love. What? I can't help it. Blame the sugar.

Disclaimer: A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told the Commodore all about me not owning this. Hmph.

I thought love was only true in...well, nowhere

Meant for someone else

Nope, NOT me.

But she was out to get me

I had taken her dirt

And the phrase "tentacles are in this year" haunted my dreams...

But then I saw her face!

Now I'm still a believer

Bet she would love

Me without the tentacles

I'm in love

OOOH!

Yeah I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

I thought love was frivolous

I was a merchant sailor,

No not a pirate (I'm as bad as Bootstrap's son)

They were out to get me ('specially Sparrow)

What was I to do?

Well go to Tia of course...

Cause I saw her face!

Now I'm still a believer

She still wants my dirt

But hey, it was a gift!

I love HHHHEEERRRR

OOOH!

Yeah, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried (Yeah...well...)

Yeah, I saw her face

Yeah, I saw her face

And when I did, my heart (which is currently vacationing somewhere on an island) thudded in my chest

I'm a believer...

Cause I saw her face

Cause I saw her face

Cause I saw her FFFFAAACCCCEEEE!

Swann's Note: Ha. I'm weird. Blame the sugar.


	3. Pirates 101

Swann's Note: So I listened to Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup. Spontaneously, I had and epiphany/momentary lapse of complete insanity.

(Those were my big words for the day :P )

Disclaimer: Gosh, you guys really have to rub it in, don't you/sniffs/

She's the Governor's daughter  
His hair is just dreadful  
She thinks that its curiosity but to him its free stuff  
He listens to shanties but Beckett's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?

Same tune, different chorus

_Chorus:_  
It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and infamous  
Can someone please save us from Pirates 101?  
My Jolly Roger, your new hat  
My dreaded hair, your old boots  
Let's throw up our rum-soaked hands for Pirates 101!

She liberated a new ship, a cannon battle, he nearly died  
He traded it for rum at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
When she cried because she thought that Will and Anna broke up

Same tune second chorus

_Chorus_

Don't forget to delay...on the very last word (savvy?)

Seven years later he's still a pirate  
She married a good guy and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Davy and Tia they're living on a prayer

Did you just say that?  
I said

_Chorus x2_

It's stupid, contagious (same tune different chorus)  
To be broke and infamous (same tune different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from Pirates 101?  
My lost hat, your dirty hands  
My new ship, your new boots  
Let's commandeer some of Will's swords for Pirates 101!

Swann's Note: Now, try picture Norrie singing it. Ooh! And try this one-listen to the song and sing these lyrics. You'll die of laughter xD


End file.
